


Need You

by amessoffandoms



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom Ivar (Vikings), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffandoms/pseuds/amessoffandoms
Summary: You and Ivar have been keeping your feelings for each other far to long…
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Ivar (Vikings), Ivar (Vikings) & You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries I'm sorry.

You groan turning onto your other side and close your eyes once again praying to the gods they will grant you some sleep but your mind is completely occupied by him.

His blue eyes, that smile that is so rare but so beautiful. Everything about him captivated you, made your heart and mind fight an endless battle between the reality and the fantasy world you wished for.

“He’s a king, Y/N. Destined to marry a princess or the daughter of a lord not someone like us, my sweet girl.”

Your mother’s words are burned into your brain. You are just the daughter of a farmer, you can’t give him allies or power, or anything of use for a king.

You open your eyes once more watching the flames dance in the darkness of your room.

The gods have never given you an answer when you prayed for the smallest idea of what your faith holds but every prayer ends with a silent no. You should let go and you know that.

Ivar subconsciously watches you talking to some other women at the market, your signature smile on your face as you laugh. His heart clenches at the sigh,. He wants to be with you every second of the day. When he wakes his mind is filled with you. Each moment you two shared is replaying over and over again in his mind, making his life pure torture. Every fiber in his body begged for you, to be close to you again and never let go.

But he could never give you what you deserved…

He’s a cripple, unable to give you children. He can give you kingdoms and treasures but you never wanted those things. You want a happy life, the only thing he can’t give you but, by gods, would he try everyday in hopes his love for you will be enough.

You feel his eyes on you desperately ignoring the urge to pull him close to you. He was always by your side since childhood. Through everything, you always had him and the last few weeks you tried not to acknowledge his presence, treating him like a stranger. All the pain of pushing him away in hopes of extinguishing the burning need to be with him.

If only you knew how much it hurts him.

You knock on the door with a trembling hand. Your stomach turning at the thought of what lies behind this door. It has gone on for far too long. 5 moons of agony to see him but not to come near. You couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Come in.”

Ivar says. His voice is slightly muffled by the door but still another wave of anxiety hits you. You open the door expecting to find him behind a table working out battle strategies. Instead, he’s in bed, furs covering his legs but his bare chest in display.

“What are you doing here?”

Ivar keeps his voice steady, keeping the million questions he has to himself. You shut the door, not moving closer to him. Remembering why you came in the first place, you quickly gaze at him before looking away again.

“Ivar I-I came to uhm…”

"What do you want to say, Y/N? That you are finally fed up with the cripple? That the embarrassment of being near me got too much? Have you come to mock me? You have been ignoring me for moons. You were always by my side, the one person that I could trust and now you won’t even look at me, so tell me why-”

“I love you Ivar.”

You interrupt. You couldn’t hear him talk like that about himself, about the man you loved who couldn’t love himself. You start walking towards him.

“I love you so much Ivar. You fill my every thought, every cell in my body is utterly consumed by you, my heart beats for you in every sense of the word. I love you, Ivar the boneless.”

You cup his cheeks. His blue eyes are glossy, your own tears are streaming down your face. The weight of your words is hanging in the air as you wait for his answer. Ivar, for the first time in his life, feels only love is his heart. There’s no rage or pain, only love but then the dread clawed its way inside. He doesn’t deserve you.

“I love you too but-but I can’t give you a happy life. I’m a cripple, I may not even be able to give you children, I can’t be the man, who you deserve.”

“I don’t need that, Ivar,”

You climb onto his lap, hands still on his cheeks to wipe the tears as they fall from his eyes.

“I only need you, my love. I only need you, if you’ll take me. I’m merely a farmer’s daughter I can’t give you kingdoms but I promise you-”

Ivar suddenly pulls you into a kiss. It sends shock waves through both of you, each cell that yearned for touch is a blaze, the ineffable love you feel for each other perfectly described with a kiss. You both pull away when your lungs burn for air. Ivar still keeps you close with his hand in the back of your neck. You rest your forehead on his, both of you panting and still in slight shock.

“You are my everything, Y/N L/N.”

“I love you so much, Ivar.”

You whisper, taking a trembling breath. You connect your lips again, tangling your fingers in his hair. Ivar trails his hands down your body, leaving goosebumps at the soft touch. He rests his hands on your hips, squeezing slightly. You giggle, giving Ivar the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. The kiss deepens immediately, blurring the line between love and desire.

“I need you.”

You murmur against his lips. Ivar pulls away, a smile is forming on his lips. Suddenly, he flips you over, causing himself to no hover above you. A giggle escapes your lips when you see a look softness forming in Ivar’s eyes.

“I want to make this special for you. Tell me if something doesn’t feel good okay?”

“Okay.”

Your voice trembles with anticipation. Ivar gets to working on the strings of your nightgown. Slowly pulling them loose he exposes more and more of your chest. He wants to tease you just a bit.

“Ivar, just rip the thing off…please.”

You beg and Ivar does exactly that. The white martial rips easily in Ivar’s hands, the shreds are thrown somewhere beside him. Ivar looks at your body in awe. He knew you were beautiful but, fuck, you are a goddess. You slightly squirm under his gaze, your insecurities getting the best of you.

“You’re a goddess, Y/N and I shall treat you as such.”

Ivar whispers before adjusting his legs between yours, his cock already hard and throbbing with need.

“I don’t want to hurt you-”

You silence him by placing another kiss to his lips. You know about his experiences with that whore and you won’t let his fear take over.

“You won’t, my love.”

Ivar takes a deep breath nodding, as he lines his cock up with your entrance. A moan leaves your lips the moment you feel his tip against your pussy.

“Please, Ivar, fuck me already.”

You breath out. Ivar slowly pushes into you, watching your face for signs of discomfort, but he only sees your eyes roll back as you moan his name. He takes both your hands in his, when he starts thrusting slowly, still cautious.

“Ivar, fuck me harder for gods’ sake. I’m not made of glass.”

Ivar grumbles something before he speeds up, placing his hands beside your head to give him more stability . His thrusts are almost animalistic with their force.

“You feel so good, my goddess”

Ivar purrs into your ear resting his forehead to yours as both of your breathing becomes ragged.

“Ivar! Oh, my love!”

You moan loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear. Ivar swallows the rest of your moans with a kiss. You grab onto his shoulders, your fingernails scratching up his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. That coil in your stomach suddenly returns and you know you won’t last and the way Ivar is groaning in your ear tells you he won’t either. You know bruises will be littered all over your hips and pelvis by how ruthless his pace is but you couldn’t give a shit. You craved him for so long, craved to be with him in the most intimate ways, this is Valhalla to you and him.

“I love Ivar I-”

Your toes curl in bliss when your orgasm racks through your body, a pornographic moan leaving your lips. Ivar’s thrust start to falter curses leaving his lips as he chases his release, your moans tipping him over the edge. He groans as he fills you up, some cum leaking out onto the furs. He places on more kiss on your face before pulling out, immediately saying sorry when you slightly whimper at the lost touch.

Ivar lays down next to you making sure the furs are keeping you warm. He pulls you into his chest, kissing your hair as he waits for you to talk.

“I didn’t hurt you in any way, right?“

You shake your head holding him closer to your chest.

"You could never hurt me, Ivar.”

You wake up when the sun warms the room, you search for his body next to yours. His arm pulls you close.

“No. We are not leaving bed.”

Ivar whispers, kissing your temple before falling asleep again. You close your eyes with a smile. Last night wasn’t a dream, you are really in the arms of your lover.


End file.
